


stay alive

by butmomilovepeter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, kinda based on hamilton, oh boy i killed him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butmomilovepeter/pseuds/butmomilovepeter
Summary: “Where’s the kid?!” Tony doesn’t bother keeping his voice low as he barges into the room of the medbay. Nurses murmur and try to speak to him, but all he could see was Peter. Peter lying flat on the bed, hands gripping his chest where the white bandages wrap tightly. What hurts more is that he’s not even Spider-Man.He’s just Peter Parker.~peter pays the price of being a hero





	stay alive

“Where’s the kid?!” Tony doesn’t bother keeping his voice low as he barges into the room of the medbay. Nurses murmur and try to speak to him, but all he could see was  _ Peter.  _ Peter lying flat on the bed, hands gripping his chest where the white bandages wrap tightly. What hurts more is that he’s not even Spider-Man. He’s just Peter Parker. 

Tony doesn’t snap back until Stephen Strange steps in front of him.

“Tony, you need to calm down. You can see him but--”

“Is he going to make it?” Tony interrupts, trying to move forward but is caught by the arm. 

“Tony.” Strange says in a low voice. He looks Tony dead in the eye, and he can see the apology in them. “Tony, I did everything I could, but he was already infected when he got here. His healing factor is trying to kick in, but if it doesn’t heal soon...”

Tony sucks in a shallow breath, fighting his brain, because there was no way he was watching his kid die today. No way he was watching this stupidly brave kid bleed out from a gunshot wound because he was too much of a hero. Nope. Not today.

He finally shakes Stephen off, and the multiple nurses scurry away like a flock of birds. He makes it to the hospital bed, and watches as Peter takes shallow breaths.

“Peter?” Tony coos as he takes a knee at his side. Peter stirs, groaning softly as he turns to face him. 

“Tony.” Peter responds tearfully. “Tony, I didn’t--I didn’t mean--”

“Shh, Petey. I know.” Tony brushes his curls away from his face. “Save your strength, little man.” 

“He--He was gonna kill that k-kid.” Peter explains, cough harshly and sucking in chipped breaths. “He was so  _ s-scared _ .” Tony doesn’t know who shot his kid, but they sure as hell aren’t getting away with it.

“You did good, kid. You did  _ so good _ .” Tony cups his face gently. “Just stay alive.” 

Tony moved to cradle the kid’s head as he listened to the faint beeping of the heart monitor. Peter gripped Tony’s arm with cold hands, gasping tearful apologies and whimpers of pain. 

“Peter!” May’s voice echoes off the walls of the room. She’s crying openly as she rushes next to Tony, holding Peter’s other hand tightly. “Peter, baby, what happened?”

Peter moves his hand to cup her face, as if it was the last thing he was ever going to see.

“May--May, I’m-I’m sorry.” He bites out, wincing. 

“Oh, baby, it’s okay.” She says back, and Tony puts an arm around her. Peter pulls them both closer. 

“It--It hurts. I need--need it to  _ stop.”  _ Peter cries. May moves up and kisses his forehead. 

“Everything will be okay, baby. Just stay with us.” Her voice is clogged with tears. Tony’s start to fall. 

“I love you.” Peter whispers.His voice is unusually stoical. He looks at May, then Tony. It’s meant for him too. 

Time goes into slow-motion. 

It feels like he’s watching from far away, but he’s  _ right there. _

His hands go limp; his left one falls from May’s face, his right goes slack in Tony’s.

His head rolls back despite Tony keeping it up-right. The beeping fades into a flat-line but it’s all white noise. 

Someone is screaming. It’s May. 

Someone is shouting “no.” It’s himself. 

May grips her... _ son  _ with such vigor, like he’s a lifeline. Goddammit, he’s all that woman had left. 

People are pulling them away, and he fights so hard to keep Peter in his arms, but it’s no use. Whoever it was (Strange?) knows what they’re doing. Pepper has her arms wrapped around May, who hasn’t stopped screaming. Tony finds himself with Rhodey ( _ when the hell did he get here?),  _ on the floor. He can feel it in his chest that he’s shouting but he can’t hear it. 

It’s all fuzz. 

His boy is gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> i saw hamilton in boston yesterday and it made me emo(tm) and so i wrote this


End file.
